Pokémon the Series: XY (series)
The XY series (ポケットモンスターＸＹ (エックスワイ), Poketto Monsutaa XY (Ekkusu Wai) in Japan) is the fifth anime series in Japan. It was revealed by the television network TV Tokyo on June 30, 2013, which released information from this series as the logo and the new look of the main protagonist Ash Ketchum. The new adventure begins on Ash arriving at Lumiose City in the region of Kalos, where he continues his quest to become a Pokémon Master. It premiered from October 17, 2013 to October 27, 2016 in Japan and the United States from January 18, 2014 to January 21, 2017. On October 19, 2013, the United States and Spain were issued the first two episodes of the series. Seasons *Pokémon the Series: XY (Season 17) *Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest (Season 18) *Pokémon the Series: XYZ (Season 19) Characters Main *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie Rivals *Alain *Sawyer *Shauna *Tierno *Trevor *Miette *Nini *Aria Antagonists *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Giovanni *Team Flare **Lysandre **Xerosic **Bryony **Celosia **Aliana **Mable Key Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Greninja (released) *Ash's Talonflame *Ash's Hawlucha *Ash's Goodra (released) *Ash's Noivern *Serena's Braixen *Serena's Pancham *Serena's Sylveon *Clemont's Chespin *Clemont's Dedenne *Clemont's Bunnelby *Clemont's Luxray *Clemont's Heliolisk *Clemont's Magnemite *Clemont's Magneton *Team Rocket's Meowth *Jessie's Wobbuffet *James' Inkay *Jessie's Gourgeist *Jessie's Mawile (traded back) *Alain's Charizard *Alain's Bisharp *Alain's Metagross *Alain's Unfezant *Alain's Weavile *Alain's Tyranitar *Sawyer's Sceptile *Sawyer's Salamence *Sawyer's Slurpuff *Sawyer's Aegislash *Sawyer's Clawitzer *Sawyer's Slaking *Shauna's Ivysaur *Shauna's Flabébé *Tierno's Raichu *Tierno's Blastoise *Tierno's Ludicolo *Tierno's Politoed *Tierno's Hitmontop *Trevor's Charizard *Trevor's Aerodactyl *Trevor's Florges *Miette's Meowstic *Miette's Slurpuff *Nini's Farfetch'd *Nini's Gothita *Nini's Smoochum *Aria's Delphox *Aria's Aromatisse *Aria's Vivillon Recurring *Professor Sycamore *Mairin *Meyer/Blaziken Mask *Diantha *Sanpei *Professor Oak *Gym Leaders *Elite Four *Delia Ketchum *Alexa *Grace *Nurse Joy *Officer Jenny *Palermo *Monsieur Pierre Gags Returning Gags *The gag of a character proposing to an attractive female character returns to the series, but only with a new twist. **Bonnie would propose to the female character to be Clemont's girlfriend but Clemont intervenes saying he is not interested and uses the Aipom Arm to drag Bonnie away. *The gag that involves Ash's Pikachu shocking a female character or the female character's bike returns. When Bonnie hugs Pikachu, Pikachu gets frightened and shocks Bonnie, like he did to Iris back in Enter Iris and Axew!. New Gags One of Clemont's inventions would malfunction and blow up, making Clemont, Ash, Bonnie, Serena, and anyone else with them have a puffy hairstyle. Episodes Trivia *This series has many similarities to the Advanced Generation series. **Both have series sneak previews. **Ash travels with three characters instead of two. **Two of Ash's traveling companions are siblings: Clemont and Bonnie. **One of them (Bonnie) is too young to have Pokemon of their own, but still has a love for them. **The three older main characters have one starter Pokémon each. **The female character chooses a Fire-type Pokémon. *This is so far the only series in which: **Ash traveled with two females instead of just one. **Ash and James doesn't catch a Grass-type Pokémon. **The regional starter Pokémon Ash and his friends obtained come from a regional professor. **Ash's Pokémon team fully evolves. **Ash owns three Pokémon of the same type: Flying. **Ash releases a regional starter Pokémon. **Ash's previous female companion doesn't appear. **Brock, Misty, Gary Oak, and Tracey don't appear. **The Magikarp Salesman doesn't appear. **One of Ash's released Pokémon rejoins his team after being previously released. **Ash begins his journey with a companion from the previous series. **Ash reaches the finals of a Pokémon League. **Ash doesn't cross-dress. **Ash's original outfit isn't seen once (including flashbacks). **None of Ash's Pokémon from Professor Oak's laboratory appeared. *XY: The Series is the longest series in the anime that is the first debut series of a region (excluding Kanto because there was only one series in that region). *This series is the shortest one compared to the previous series: 140 episodes. *This series include the new VS. image overview screen for battles and showcases. Gallery Xyash.png|Ash's new appearance in the XY Series Pokemon XY Anime Kalos Starters.png|The Kalos Region starters from the XY Anime File:Pokémon the Series - XY.png|XY English dub logo pokemon the series xy cartoon network.jpg Xy-anime-poster.jpg|Poster of XY series XY series poster.png|An early poster Pokémon the Series - XY Kalos Quest.png|XY Kalos Quest logo XYZ English Logo.png|XYZ logo Pokémon XY & Z poster.png|Poster of XY & Z Serena XY.png|Serena (XY001-XY060) Serena XY2.png|Serena (XY060-XY140) Clemont XY.png|Clemont Bonnie XY series.png|Bonnie Team Rocket trio XY.png|Team Rocket trio Alain XY.png|Alain Sawyer artwork.png|Sawyer ProfessorSycamoreAnime.png|Professor Sycamore Manon.png|Mairin Shauna XY anime.png|Shauna Lysandreanime.png|Lysandre Team Flare Scientists XY anime.png|Team Flare Malva XY.png|Malva Steven XY anime.png|Steven Stone Professor_Oak_XY.png|Professor Oak Giovanni XY.png|Giovanni Nurse Joy XY.png|Nurse Joy Officer Jenny XY.png|Officer Jenny Viola XY 2.png|Viola Korrina XY anime.png|Korrina Korrina normal clothes.png|Korrina in her normal clothes Valerie XY anime.png|Valerie Siebold anime artwork.png|Siebold Category:Anime Category:Series